


Not Giving Up

by tommygirl



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is okay with how things have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoibheal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibheal/gifts).



"It's a real tragedy that you have to work tonight," Sasha stated, pulling Cash back down onto the bed and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She kissed the skin along his shoulder and neck, trying to hold onto the moment. Happiness had been so fleeting the past few months, her own doing at times, and it made her appreciate the time with Cash even more.

Once he stepped outside, he wouldn't be able to be the man she loved. He would be her uncle's protector and a vampire from a rival clan. The Gangrel primogen was supposed to hate all Brujahs, and if he appeared to falter on that stance, it wouldn't be good for him or her. Romeo and Juliet had it so much easier - her and Cash were already dead, nowhere to go from there except sneaking away to be together whenever they could.

Sasha hated that they ever had to leave this apartment. And while she was starting to come to terms with her own human death, she really hated that it wasn't Cash or even her Uncle who turned her. Things would've been so much simpler.

Cash turned toward her and his hand traced over her face. He asked, "What are you thinking?"

She smiled and maneuvered herself into his lap. She kissed him and said, "I love you."

He caressed her cheek and said, "I love you too. I'm not sure I'd know what to do without you, Sasha."

"Life would be a lot less complicated. You wouldn't have to worry that your own clan didn't trust you. You wouldn't have to deal with my overprotective Uncle."

"I'd still have to deal with your Uncle. Julian is the prince."

"Of course."

"You're the only one he lets get away with anything. You've got him wrapped around your finger," he replied. He stared at her for a second or two as his fingers drifted over the lines of her face. He said, "There are plenty of things I wish I could change, Sasha, but loving you isn't one of them. And I really hope that now that things are settling down, you and I will be able to be more open about our relationship."

She shook her head. "We both know that's not possible."

"Not right now, but in a few months-"

She placed her fingers over his lips. "I don't need that, Cash. I thought I did. I was angry and confused and hurt, and thought the only thing that could make it right was hating you for what happened to me." She kissed him and laughed lightly. "It didn't work. And now the rest of it doesn't matter. I don't care if no one ever finds out about us as long as I have you. I just need you."

He smiled at her with a curious expression etched into his face. He said, "You have me forever and I want everyone to know that. I hate hiding you away like I should be ashamed of what we have. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

She kissed him and said, "You have to go."

"I mean it. We're not going to sneak around like this forever."

She sighed. "I hope you're right. I hope that one day it won't matter, but right now it does. Gangrel and Brujah clans don't mix."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"You need your clan, Cash..." she shot him a look of warning when he started to interrupt her and continued, "...I know you love me. I believe in what we have now and I'm just sorry I couldn't manage that before."

"You were upset."

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't have to be one or the other for you. Besides, if your clan stops trusting their Primogen, who would look out for my uncle? You're the only one I trust to keep my Uncle Julian safe."

"No more heists and suicide attempts."

She rolled her eyes. "That was so last year."

He lifted her chin and brushed his lips against her gently. "I'm still not giving up hope."

**Author's Note:**

> written for fandom stocking


End file.
